Core C: Dietary, Genomics, and Chemical Synthesis Dr. Helferich will serve as the resource leader for this Core and will oversee the Dietary Subcore. Dr. Benita Katzenellenbogen will supervise the Genomics Subcore, and Dr. John Katzenellenbogen will supervise the Chemical Synthesis Subcore. The Dietary Subcore will provide all of the diets to be used in Projects 1-3. In general, these diets will be based on a semi-purified, soybean-free diet (AIN-93G). This Subcore will also provide genistein and equol, as well as any other dietary estrogens that are to be used in the animal research projects. Dr. Helferich will work closely with each project leader to establish the most appropriate diets to use in each study. The Genomics Subcore will provide gene expression profiling for all the research projects, using microarray techniques. Microarray expression data will be confirmed and further quantified using quantitative-PCR methods with dedicated instrumentation in this Subcore. This Subcore will also provide statistical analysis of microarray data, either directly or through arrangements with campus biostatistics experts and consulting services. The Chemical Synthesis Subcore will provide synthesis or chemical modifications of the phytoestrogens or metabolites to be used in the laboratory animal studies proposed in Projects 1-3, and together with Core B will assure the identity and purity of these components. By centralizing these activities critical to Projects 1-4, we will assure that the research conducted in projects 1-4 utilize a common set of chemical compounds, phytoestrogen-free base diets, and genomic analysis methods using standardized protocols.